In office-type chairs in which the chair back is tiltable, chair controls are utilized to control the rate at which the chair back can be tilted. Torsion bars are commonly utilized in the chair controls to yieldably resist such tilting movement and thus control the rate of tilt.
In the past, it has been the practice to mount the torsion bars in horizontal positions in which they extend from side to side with respect to the chair seat. In some installations, such as that illustrated in U.S. Pat. No. 3,662,983, the torsion bar has been mounted in a vertical position. The principal problem with the prior art structures has been the necessity for associating mechanisms with the torsion bars which are space consuming, limit the design characteristics of the chair and are complex to build and assemble. It is an object of the present invention, therefore, to provide an improved chair control for tilt back chairs that utilize a torsion bar that extends front to rear with respect to the chair seat.